Bottomless Pit
Bottomless Pit is an album released by Death Grips in May 6, 2016. As said by a Facebook post made by the band itselfhttps://www.facebook.com/deathgripz/posts/1043779955667183, they "decided to make a new album and it will be called Bottomless Pit". The post included a YouTube video, featuring Karen Black looking at the camera and reciting lines from a script written by Zach Hill. Most notable quotes said by her include "I will fuck your mind and steal the babies" and "I am God, yes, hello! I will practice you". On March 18th, the official Death Grips Twitter account posted the front and back covers for the album, which includes the tracklist.https://mobile.twitter.com/bbpoltergiest/status/710950919970508800 However, the release date for this is coming soon. Tracklist Thanks to a Reddit commenthttps://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips/comments/4b0hdm/bp_album_covers/d152eww, here is the tracklist according to the back cover of the album. #Giving Bad People Good Ideas #Hot Head #Spikes #Warping #Eh #Bubbles Buried in This Jungle #Trash #Houdini #BB Poison #Three Bedrooms in a Good Neighborhood #Ring a Bell #80808 #Bottomless Pit Rumors There are rumors around the Death Grips subreddit, saying things about the album and what its about. One rumor is that the name may reference Charles Manson according to a Wikipedia articlehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Manson#Breakthrough. As said in the "Breakthrough" section, the arrests had taken place at the desert ranches, to which the Family had moved and whence, unknown to authorities, its members had been searching Death Valley for a hole in the ground—access to the Bottomless Pit. There is also another that shows what the name actually is about.http://www.sacred-texts.com/chr/tbr/tbr043.htm It was seen in a Reddit thread and the title says (The Bottomless Pit) is the place of confinement of the demons, who are not Satan's Angels but a class of "disembodied Spirits," ... who, as they have liberty and opportunity, as in the days of Christ, try to re-embody themselves again in human bodies. It also showed a link (which is in the references), and it lead to the Sacred Texts website. The Bottomless Pit, as said in this passage, is not Hell, or Hades, the place of abode of the "Spirits" of wicked men and women until the resurrection of the "Wicked Dead." There is also this one Reddit thread, which leads to a song made by Fyre, one of Stefan's old friends. The song is named Location of Centrifuge, and when you get the song from 0:00 to 2:12, Fyre will sing out "From the bottom of the bottomless pit", which may be where the album's name originates from. In a /mu/ thread, there is a post that only contains a picture, and the person who posted this is named "a2b2". The person may be audio engineer Andy Morin. In the picture, it shows a blue floating head as seen in the A2B2 website reading a piece of paper. This piece of paper only contains one word, which is "NBZTGEVc". When encoded, it says "bottomless". This may reference the album itself. However, one reply showed a Pastebin link, which contains the word from the piece of paper in the URL. The link will redirect you to a post containing numbers. The guest who posted this paste may be Andy as well. The word at the end of the paste, which is Ym90dG9tbGVzcw , can be base64-decoded. When decoded, it will read out "bottomless". This also resembles the title of the album.https://www.base64encode.org/enc/bottomless There's also a YouTube account named "Inward Inspiration", which shows videos related to Bottomless Pit. One of the videos have the head from the A2B2 website. It is unknown if a Death Grips member is using this or not. Some people claimed it to be Stefan. References Category:Albums